Many mechanical devices employ one or more mechanical linkages. To operate properly, the pivot point of a mechanical linkage must be kept free of contaminants that collect thereon and inhibit movement of the linkage. One example of such a device is a robot that applies industrial coatings and finishes such as paint, varnish, lacquer and the like. Incident paint or finish spray tends to settle about the pivot points of the mechanical linkages of the robot, thereby inhibiting movement of the robot. The incident spray can also settle on internal parts of the robot and inhibit the operation of those internal parts. In addition, the settled incident spray eventually becomes an unsightly cake on the outside of the robot. To remove the settled incident spray, it must be scraped or washed off with a solvent.
To solve the above problems, the mechanical linkages of robots and other such devices were covered with loose-fitting fabrics, aluminum foil, plastic sheeting, paper and the like, and fastened with tape. However, these prior art covers are not totally effective as a barrier to the incident spray or other contaminants. The prior art covers do not completely cover the mechanical linkages of the robot. Normally, the prior art covers are simply wrapped around the robot and fastened to the robot with tape. There are often gaps left in the covers when the covers are fastened to the robot. In addition, during operation of the robot, the covers are stretched and twisted as the mechanical linkages of the robot extend and turn. As a result, the fastening tape and the covering materials are torn apart leaving gaps in the covers. Also, during movement of the mechanical linkages, the covers rub together causing pieces of the caked spray and covering to break off, fall and contaminate the coating or finishing job being performed by the robot. This problem is particularly severe when the prior art covers are loose fitting. The loose fitting covers billow as the mechanical linkage moves and the folds of the billows rub together. Further, the industrial coatings and finishes which collect on the prior art covers also tend to "run-off" or drip from the covers onto the coating or finishing job being performed by the robot.
Another problem with the prior art covers is the lengthy installation time. It generally takes greater than one hour to install the prior art covers. The installation time takes up valuable operation time. If the robot requires repair, the cover must be taken off and then replaced, thereby adding at least one hour to the down time of the robot during maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for a durable covering for mechanical linkages that acts as a barrier to liquid and particle contaminants and at the same time is fast and simple to install.